


Daryl's Heart

by Ficslavesue



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Post S9E5, Richonne mentioned - Freeform, Rick Lives!, Rickyl, Smut Likely!, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficslavesue/pseuds/Ficslavesue
Summary: A year after Rick falls from the destroyed bridge, Daryl can't move on. No body, no walker Rick, no evidence Rick died at all. He has to try and find him. He doesn't know where to even begin until he bumps into an old friend. Finally a lead! If Rick is alive, can Daryl find him? Why hasn't Rick made his way back to Alexandria? Will Daryl survive the mission? Will he finally understand why he can't let Rick go? Spoilers up to S9E5, AU after that.





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl woke with Dog’s nose nudging his cheek and he allowed himself to wake slowly. If there was any danger nearby, Dog would have let him know. He sat up, rubbing his face briskly to wake up and sparing one hand for an affectionate stroke at Dog’s ruff. He got to his feet and cautiously looked out of the window. He had camped out for the night in an office block on the docks of the Hudson. He didn’t have any binoculars, but he could see movement on the other side of the river in the city. Purposeful movement. Non-walker movement and lots of it. Seemed like Morgan’s rumours were right.

After months searching the river where Rick had disappeared, he’d been pulled into that crazy ass situation with Michonne with those kids who reminded him of that old horror film, Children of the Corn. Damn trained psycho killers is what they were. They’d fooled everyone with their innocent appearance and they almost lost Lil’ Asskicker to their naivete. As it was, he’d escaped with Judith in one piece, a gnarly brand to add to his multitude of scars and a heavier soul at the loss of those kids. He didn’t think his soul could feel any heavier, but the state of Michonne after she’d had to put those kids down in self-defence? Well he couldn’t stand to be anywhere near that despair any more. She needed Rick. Hell, they all needed Rick and he clearly wasn’t just going to suddenly reappear in their lives.

People called him a dumbass still believing Rick was alive. Even Michonne and their family. But Daryl knew, knew it in his damn bones that Rick hadn’t died. There was no body. No walker Rick. Nothing. Daryl had been downstream of that river searching immediately and hadn’t stopped for a year. There was absolutely no sign of Rick. There had been some odd tracks, mostly washed away that if Daryl had to guess suggested people coming in and taking someone away. Carol called him delusional. Maggie said he was just seeing what he wanted to see. Michonne had screamed at him to stop filling their heads with false hope. He didn’t hold it against them. Rick had been in a seriously bad way bleeding profusely. He was surrounded by walkers that Daryl couldn’t in all honesty say hadn’t taken a chunk out of Rick causing some of those bloody wounds. He was in an explosion and fell into a raging river. Even if he had read those tracks right and someone had picked Rick up, it was highly unlikely Rick could have recovered from the wounds and traumas he’d suffered. But still Daryl believed. Or maybe that should be hoped? Either way, he couldn’t give up on Rick. His friend, his family, his brother. The loss was completely unfathomable to him.  
So even with the prospect of a potentially permanent separation from his family, Daryl couldn’t let go. He decided to take his search further afield and to the dismay of the family he had left. Despite everyone’s gradual moving on from the loss of Rick, Daryl just wasn’t able to. The tracks he’d found had led nowhere and so he had no clue which direction to take. But the thought of heading back down south where they’d suffered so many losses stuck in his craw and so he decided to head north.

Daryl had always done fine on his own, and Dog was good enough company for anyone. He missed Lil’ Asskicker the most, but he was focused on his mission. He avoided other people on his journey adeptly for a good couple of weeks before he heard shouting and what sounded like ten automatic heavy artillery rifles firing all at once. Daryl grimaced and quickly headed off in the opposite direction to the noise running quickly through the warehouse district. Safer to assume people with that much fire power were foes not friends. Within a minute of running however he came face to face with a large herd of walkers and had no choice but to head back the way he had come. Out of breath, he paused to look around a corner and saw a SWAT van, the automatic rifles attached to the top still smoking as the bodies of probably a hundred walkers surrounded it. 

Daryl cursed under his breath watching as the group pulled bodies away from the front of the van, stabbing them in the head where necessary. The group had clearly been surrounded and needed the excessive firepower to battle their way out of the herd. Survivors then, but not necessarily friendly ones. He needed to make his way around them without being seen before the herd behind him caught up. He looked about desperately for a route to take when a familiar figure rounded the back of the van. Growls and shuffling from the undead had Daryl make up his mind pretty quick about whether to trust the man before him or not.

“Morgan!” he called out and walked toward the van slowly, his hands up as various weapons immediately pointed in his direction. Dog followed him at a distance, cautious in approaching new people but still trusting Daryl’s lead.

“Daryl?” responded Morgan, a note of disbelief in his voice. “What the hell are you doin’ here?” he asked.

Daryl shook his head “No time ta explain, got a herd behind me twice th’ size o’ this one. Drawn in by y’ gun fire. Ya gotta get movin’”.

“Shit!” cursed a woman with short dark hair “We’ve got to get these bodies out of the way, now!”

Morgan threw Daryl a look of desperation “Help us and we’ll give you a ride outta here” he offered.

Daryl nodded and jogged forward to help clear the remains from the vehicle’s path. It was slow and heavy work as always clearing walker bodies and before long walkers out front of the herd were on them. Daryl helped a young brunette girl to battle them off, he with his crossbow and hunting knife, she with what looked like a broken and sharpened part of a gun, while the others managed to get enough bodies out of the way.

“Get in! Let’s go!” shouted the short haired woman jumping in to the driver’s seat of the van.

Daryl was the last to jump in, having lifted Dog in first. He kicked a walker away from the door before pulling it closed with a sigh of relief. He turned to face the others only to find several guns still aimed at him.

“Victor, Luciana, put those down” snapped Morgan as the van pulled away, jerking the occupants around roughly. Thumps of walkers hitting the sides of the van could be felt, but quickly stopped as they cleared the herd. “Daryl isn’t gonna harm any of us” Morgan continued. “He’s a friend”.

Daryl scoffed “Sorta” he joked.

Morgan rolled his eyes “Not the time Daryl” he said, motioning again to his group to lower their weapons. He gestured to a seat next to him for Daryl to take and nodded at him when he took it. “It’s good to see ya, Daryl”.

“Y’alright?” asked Daryl always a man of few words.

Morgan nodded knowing what he was asking “Doin’ better” he agreed. He introduced the others in the van “That’s Althea drivin’. This here’s Alicia, Luciana, June, John and Victor. Got a good group and for now, we all see the same way. We’re helpin’ people where we can”.

Daryl snorted “Y’ still on that trip?” he asked.

Morgan shrugged “Got to have a purpose in this world. Seems to me that despite what happened with Negan’s men, you were known to help people too”.

Daryl shrugged and looked away. “Negan’s men changed a lot”.

“What do you mean?”

“We got Negan in that cell you built. We tried to help those left over at the communities and at the Sanctuary. But they ain’t wantin’ our help. They jus’ wanted their way back again”.

Morgan sighed “What happened?”

“A lot of people died, and Rick’s gone”.

Morgan sucked in a sharp breath. Never in his worst nightmares did he expect to lose Rick. The man seemed to have a guardian angel watching over him. Partly in the form of the scruffy man in front of him. Sudden grief hit him “Rick’s dead?” he whispered around the lump in his throat.

“He ain’t dead” snapped Daryl. “He’s just missin’”.

Morgan blew out a sigh of relief and nodded “And that’s why you’re out here? Ya lookin’ for Rick?”

Daryl nodded.

“Ya got any idea where he might have gone?”

Daryl shook his head.

Morgan scoffed softly “Nothing? Not even a guess? So, you’re what? Just wandering the continent hoping to find him?”

Daryl shrugged and looked a little petulant “S’ better than doin’ nothin’”.

“Is that what happened in Alexandria? They gave up? How long’s he been gone?”

“A year or so”.

“Shit man, why are you so sure he’s even alive? Rick wouldn’t abandon any o’ his family like that”.

“I found tracks” grumbled Daryl “When the bridge collapsed, he fell in the water and upstream I found tracks that looked like someone was picked up and carried off by a group of people. The tracks stopped quick like he was put in a car or somethin’”.

Morgan nodded “A bridge collapsed?” he asked.

Daryl sighed. He didn’t want to talk about this, especially in front of all these strangers, friends of Morgan’s or not. Nobody ever believed him anyway, so why bother retelling the same shit over and over?

“We was rebuilding a bridge between Hilltop and the Sanctuary over the river. We were tryin’ to draw a herd away that was headin’ right for us, but the Sanctuary assholes started a fight and the herd came straight at us anyway. Rick was tryin’ to draw ‘em off and musta been injured. When we caught up t’ him he was on the bridge. Bleedin’. The herd on his tail. We couldn’t get t’ him and we needed to stop the herd, so Rick blew up the bridge”.

“While he was on it?” asked Morgan softly.

Daryl nodded.

“I can see why everyone thought he was gone” commented Alicia gently, unperturbed by the glare Daryl shot at her.

“Not Rick” smirked Morgan. “Luckiest son of a bitch I ever met” he said. “And Daryl’s the best tracker I ever met. If he says there were tracks, then Rick could be alive. I’ve seen that man defy death too many times to count. Damn fool got himself shot in the line of duty before the turn, woke up in a hospital two weeks after it all went down, but managed to get out and find his way home before I found him”. He chuckled softly “He was dehydrated, starving, his muscles must have started to atrophy and he had a bullet hole in him, but all he could think about was getting home to his family. He rode a damn push bike five miles in that state to get there”.

Daryl’s mouth twitched in an almost smile.

Morgan noticed and continued “He’s been shot, stabbed, strangled and knocked out more times than I can count that he had to have a guardian angel watchin’ him”. He nudged Daryl “And Daryl’s one of ‘em”.

Daryl shook his head “We got each other’s backs is all” he said gruffly. “He saved my ass a shit load of times too”.

Morgan nodded “Mine too. So which way are you headed?”

Daryl shrugged “No particular direction”.

Morgan huffed exasperated “Do you even have a plan?”

Daryl shook his head reluctantly “Sounds stupid, but me n’ Rick have always found each other ‘fore. Jus’ thought somethin’ would happen, or I’d find someone who’s seen ‘im”.

Morgan rolled his eyes and huffed disbelievingly.

“Hey it worked for me n’ June” said John indignantly. “If Daryl needs to find his man, he’s gotta get out there and ask. I did that and I found June”.

“He ain’t my man” growled Daryl irritably, despite the fact that John was defending him. “I ain’t one of them”.

Luciana frowned “There’s nothing wrong with being gay” she said sharply.

“You do seem kinda soft on the guy” smiled June, taking hold of John’s hand.

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with it” snapped Daryl “I just ain’t… Rick’s my brother, okay? He’s family”.

“What are the odds you and Daryl would bump into each other again? We’ve all been separated and found each other again too” called Althea from the driver’s seat. “Shit happens. The world got a whole lot smaller after 90% of it turned”.

Morgan sighed “I guess. But if Rick went missin’ a year ago?” he shook his head. “I haven’t ever seen a man more dedicated to family than him. If he’s alive, he would find his way home”.

Daryl shrugged and looked down “I gotta” he said softly. “He’d find me if someone took me”.

“What about those rumours about New York?” Alicia said suddenly.

Morgan shook his head “That Joel was a crazy old fool”.

“What about New York?” asked Daryl.

“We met a man who said that New York City had been taken over by the military and some government officials right at the start. They cleared out all the walkers, blocked the tunnels and bridges and limited who could come in” said Alicia.

“Sounds like a good deal? How come you ain’t checked it out?” asked Daryl.

“Because he also said they were taking people and doing all kinds of tests on them, trying to find a cure. Tests you wouldn’t wish on your worst enemy” intoned Victor.

“And if they let you in, you don’t get out. You’re theirs til you die” said John.

“If the rumour is true and they have that kind of fire power and insanity, it seemed wise to avoid it” agreed Morgan.

“Joel said they were in contact with communities all over the country looking for specific types of people. They’d radio in when they found one and the helicopters would go out and pick them up. Whether those people wanted to go or not” said Alicia.

“What type of people?” asked Daryl.

Alicia shrugged “We don’t know, Joel just said type A or B”.

Daryl jerked in shock “A and B?” he gasped “He said A and B?”

“Does that mean something to you?” Morgan asked curiously.

“Fucking Jadis!” growled Daryl. “Jadis disappeared the same time Rick did. We know she kidnapped Father Gabriel and called him an A. He said she mentioned someone coming to get them before she changed her mind and disappeared”. He shook his head “Fuck! Those garbage people were creepy as fuck and Rick said there was something off about Jadis he couldn’t work out. She always liked him too. Offered to have sex with him in front of Michonne. Fuck! I gotta get to New York!”

“Hold up Daryl. Joel was ranting like a madman when we found him. He was bit and fevered. We don’t know if any of what he said was true”.

“I gotta try, man. It’s the only lead I got”.

Morgan looked around his group. They nodded knowing he was asking them if they were up for helping Daryl “Then we’ll come with you” said Morgan.

Daryl shook his head “No. You gotta go to Alexandria. ‘Chonne needs to hear this”.

“Don’t want to give her false hope Daryl. And it’s been a year. I don’t want to open up old wounds”.

“Ain’t old wounds to her. She and Rick, they got a baby. RJ, Rick Junior she called him. She needs to know he’s alive”.

“We don’t know anything like that Daryl. Better we come with you and help you find Rick first”.

“Do you reckon we’d all get in as a group? From what ya said, even if we all get in, we ain’t all getting’ out. Better I go alone, but you tell the family about the lead. Let them know I’m tryin’ to get him back. If I don’t come back, y’all know not to follow me”.

“You don’t think your family will come looking for you?” asked Morgan incredulously. 

Daryl shrugged “Ain’t much family left. Most died or left Alexandria. Ain’t seen Maggie in months. She left us to join a new community. Carol’s in The Kingdom, Tara’s at Hilltop. ‘Chonne’s got the kids. I ain’t been livin’ anywhere since Rick went”.

“Negan’s men did all that?” asked Morgan.

“Mostly, but Rick w’s the one who kept us together. Ya know that”.

Morgan nodded “He did. Okay, we’ll go to Alexandria. Tell them what you’re doing”.

“Thanks” said Daryl gruffly in appreciation. Help in New York would be nice, but he wanted the family to know they hadn’t been abandoned more.

Morgan and his group helped Daryl to find a car that worked before Daryl set off north towards New York. It was a long shot, he knew. He could only hope that Rick’s guardian angel was still working his ass off.

Daryl sighed looking towards the city from his office window. He needed a plan to get into the city. He didn’t want to get gunned down before he got anywhere near it, but he wasn’t the planner. Rick was the planner. What would Rick do? Daryl snorted to himself. That would depend on whether Rick was currently riding the crazy train or not. His plans could either be to sneak in through some dark, dangerous tunnel and get through the blockade, to kidnap one of the soldiers and hold him for ransom or to walk boldly up to the city and either talk or eye-fuck them into submission. 

Daryl wasn’t in the mood for dark tunnels or kidnap today. He couldn’t see a way to sneak in. It wasn’t likely he could get a boat across as he’d be spotted for sure. Kidnapping never went well for them, he swallowed hard at the reminder of Beth. Option 3 it was then. He didn’t have Rick’s way with words but maybe a white flag would give him a chance to at least get in the city?

“Dog” he called as he shouldered his bag. He began the long walk down the 9 flights of stairs to ground level. He took a quick peek out of the main door and stabbed a passing walker as he left the building and made his way to the nearest bridge. As he neared the blockade at the start of the bridge, three walkers appeared out of nowhere, but he took them down efficiently. He wiped his knife off on one of the bodies before putting his bolt out of another’s head.

“Hold it right there” commanded a voice and Daryl whirled. Standing on top of the bridge blockade were ten soldiers, their guns aimed directly at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl raised his hands and called out “I ain’t come to cause problems. I heard there was a community here lookin’ for a cure an’ I want to help”.

“Are you alone?” called what must be the senior soldier.

Daryl nodded “Yeah” he called back. “Well, except for my dog” he added and gestured to Dog sitting obediently next to him.

“If you’re lying and anyone else shows up, we will see this as an act of aggression and you will be shot. Understood?”

“Understood. I’m alone” repeated Daryl.

“Lower your weapons to the ground, take two steps to the side and kneel with your hands on your head”.

Daryl nodded and did as he was asked. Four of the soldiers dropped rope ladders and climbed down the blockade while the remaining soldiers covered them, two keeping guns trained on Daryl, the remaining four keeping their weapons aimed as they watched the surrounding area for walkers and other people.

The soldiers approached Daryl cautiously, one of them collecting Daryl’s crossbow and knives he’d put on the ground while another took Daryl’s hands off his head and zip tied them behind his back.

The soldier in front of him, who Daryl could now see wore Sergeant stripes spoke to him “I’m Sergeant Spicer” he said, “who are you?”

“Daryl Dixon”

“Mr Dixon the price of admittance to the city is a full body search and blood, saliva and DNA testing. You will be held indefinitely until our tests are complete. The dog will also be searched for bites and scratches and his blood tested. Do you understand?”

“Yeah” Daryl nodded. “S’ fine”.

“Any act of aggression to anyone on the island will result in immediate execution. No trial. Do you understand?”

“Yeah” Daryl nodded again.

“You will follow orders given to you. If you cannot follow orders, you will either be exiled or executed. Do you understand?”

“I get it” nodded Daryl.

Sergeant Spicer nodded and gestured to the soldier behind Daryl to help him stand. “We will be taking you to a secured unit first. Now is the time to tell us if you have any bites, scratches or hidden weapons. If any are discovered after this point, you will be executed. Do you understand?”

“I’m good. I ain’t bit and tha’s all my weapons”.

The soldier behind Daryl patted him down in search of weapons before announcing that he was clear.

“Good start Mr Dixon” said Sergeant Spicer. “Let’s keep it that way. You will be escorted to a boat now to take you to the secured unit on the island. Stay in check, no sudden moves and it should all go smoothly. Does your dog need a leash?”

“Ain’t never put ‘im on a leash ‘fore” Daryl shrugged “He just does what I say”.

The Sergeant nodded “Keep him under control. We will not hesitate to shoot him, understood?”

“Understood” Daryl nodded again, feeling like a damn nodding dog by this point. All of the orders and comments so far had been fair and no less than he would expect for a secure compound though. Better to make sure all expectations are clear up front. He hadn’t been handled roughly or treated unfairly so far. 

They sailed over to the city then, Daryl noting that he was right. There were armed lookouts clearly posted all along the river bank. He wouldn’t have been able to sneak in by water that was for sure.

“Where are you from Dixon?” asked one of the soldiers.

“Georgia” replied Daryl.

The soldier nodded “You’ve travelled a long way to get here?” he questioned.

Daryl shrugged “Been moving from place to place, lookin’ for somewhere to settle. Weren’t nothin’ left in Georgia no more” he replied. “I was in Pennsylvania when I met a man who told me about this place. Joel. He was bit and delirious, but I figured it was worth checking it out”.

The soldier nodded “Joel was exiled a couple of months ago for attacking a soldier. Shame to hear he died out there though. He was a decent enough guy, but this world messed him up”.

Daryl nodded “I figured. He was ramblin’ a lot of nonsense. It happens”.

Daryl was aided out of the boat and on to the dock, then escorted to a nearby fortified building. Daryl took note of the barbed wire topped wall and bars on the windows of what looked to be an old office block. Soldiers were posted all around the building. Daryl tried not to let his trepidation show. If things went to shit, there wasn’t a hope in hell of him breaking out of this place unnoticed.

Inside the building Daryl was taken to a room which had been converted into a holding cell. There was a metal cot with a mattress, a sink and a shower.

Two soldiers stayed in the room as his armed guard while another man entered the room. He had blond receding hair, a thin face, thick rimmed glasses and wore a white doctor’s coat.

The man nodded at Daryl “I’m Doctor Wood” he said. “Mr Dixon, right?”

Daryl nodded.

“I’m here to do your body search Mr Dixon. Please remove your clothes and place them in this bag. Your clothes will be washed and you will wear a hospital gown for the duration of your tests with us, okay?”

Daryl bit his lip but nodded.

“Problem?” asked the doctor.

“The vest is all I got left o’ my brother. I will get it back, right?”

“You will” nodded the doctor. “Anything else?”

Daryl shook his head and reluctantly began to remove his clothes. Very few people in the world had been allowed to see his scarred back and he was loathed to show it to these strangers. Think of Rick he told himself. Do it for Rick. He stripped his clothes and stood stoically with his chin held high, almost defying anyone to comment. The soldiers kept their eyes resolutely above the waist however and the doctor’s examination was professional and efficient. He touched Daryl only when he had to move his hair to examine his neck and scalp.

“Okay, all done” Dr Wood nodded and motioned to the towel that had been placed on the bed next to the hospital gown. Daryl reached for the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

“I’m going to take your dog to the resident veterinarian to conduct his tests now. While you are in confinement, assuming his tests are all clear, he will be kept with the other animals under the vet’s care. You will get him back should you be released into the general populace”.

Daryl sighed, wishing he’d sent Dog back to Alexandria with Morgan. Who knew if he’d see the faithful mutt again? He crouched and called “Dog” to give the dog a farewell stroke and got a lick to his face as if Dog knew he was saying goodbye.

“His name is Dog?” asked Dr Wood.

Daryl nodded. “Didn’t seem like any name fitted ‘im. Called him Dog til I thought of one and it stuck”.

The doctor smiled at Daryl “The vet keeps a cat called Cat”.

Daryl smirked “All he needs is a fish called Fish now”.

The doctor shrugged “She” he corrected. “And she will probably make sure she renames one of the fishes now”.

“Please” the doctor continued “Take a shower and put on the gown. I’ll be back in ten minutes to start your bloodwork”.

Daryl nodded and as the doctor and soldiers left with his bag of clothes and Dog, they locked the door behind them. Daryl saw no reason to start disobeying them now and took a brief shower. He needed them to trust him if he had any chance of ever being able to search the island for Rick. He was nervous around so many new people. This world brought out the worst in people and he was waiting for the cannibalism or torture to start. So far everything seemed on the level, but he and the family had underestimated people before.

The doctor came back presently and asked Daryl to sit as he drew his bloods.

“Wha’s this all for?” asked Daryl as the fourth full test tube of his blood was capped off.

“We need to test you. I assume you know everyone is infected right?” Daryl nodded. “Well we’re testing in the hopes that somewhere, somehow we find the antibodies or the gene building blocks for a cure”.

“Genes? Like our DNA?” asked Daryl.

“Yes. We still don’t know what caused the infection. We haven’t been able to pin it on a virus or bacteria. Things we’re used to fighting. We’re experimenting with DNA to see if the answer could be there. A sudden mutation in the human DNA strand we could set straight for example. We’ve been polluting the world for generations, using chemicals in our food and environment without any consideration to long term implications. We’ve caused Global Warming and holes in the ozone layer without really understanding what we’ve done to the planet. Maybe this is Mother Nature trying to correct the cause of the damage?”

“Well, shit” breathed Daryl. “That makes sense”.

Dr Wood nodded genially “I’m glad you understand the importance of figuring this out because I need more samples from you. A scraping from the inside of your cheek, a clipping of hair, a finger nail, saliva, urine, stools and semen”.

Daryl looked askance at him for the last one and the doctor chuckled.

“Don’t worry, the last three you can produce in privacy” he reassured Daryl.

Daryl bit his lip.

“Is there a problem?” asked the doctor.

Daryl shot a look at the soldiers before answering softly. “I ain’t so sure about the last one. I can’t remember the last time I had a boner”.

The doctor nodded “That’s pretty common now” he replied softly. “But I suggest you try, otherwise it will either be a needle to the scrotum, or I’ll have to perform direct prostate massage instead. Your preference”.

Daryl winced “Shit”.

The doctor smirked “I’ll get you some magazines. You’re safe here and will have privacy. It might be easier than you think”.

“Ya reckon?” asked Daryl doubtfully. Growing up with his Pa beating the shit out of him on a whim, often in the middle of the night waking Daryl from his sleep when he was drunk had cured Daryl of any unexpected midnight erections. Particularly as his Pa had once punched him in his junk once he noticed he’d woken with a boner calling him a fag and a pervert for liking it when he got beaten. Merle hadn’t helped over the years also taking the piss out of Daryl for his lack of sex life over the years. He’d thrown whores at him trying to get him interested and calling him a fag and a pussy when he couldn’t get it up for the tramps. Daryl had learned to live asexually to avoid further beatings or ridicule and his body had fallen into line early in puberty. 

It was much later as an adult when Daryl began to suspect that the reason he couldn’t get it up for Merle’s whores was because he maybe preferred men. It was after he’d met Rick in fact. They’d been on a run one summer at the prison when Rick had decided he needed to wash off in a lake after a particularly grotesque and messy walker kill left him smothered in putrid guts. He’d asked Daryl to keep watch as he’d stripped bare to wash his clothes as well as his skin. Daryl had kept his eyes averted until Rick had sworn softly. His eyes darted to him to make sure Rick was safe to be met with a view of Rick’s naked rounded ass as he bent over in the water to retrieve the clothes he’d dropped from the bottom of the lake. As he stood straight the sun glinted off the water droplets coating Rick’s body and Daryl’s eyes trailed drops of water from the ends of his curly hair, down his muscled back and over the globes of his ass. A droplet or two sliding between the firm cheeks to the shadowed entrance he’d just had full view of. Rick turned slightly then and his half hard cock jutted out in profile, the sunlight highlighting the length and breadth of the man’s generous member. 

Daryl had felt his face heat and then realised that his own cock was rapidly filling at the sight. A first for him in years. He was mortified and dragged his gaze off his friend’s body, desperately not noticing the well-defined chest and trail of hair from his belly button to his cock. Daryl had resolutely stared at a nearby bush, his eyes wide and panting as he willed his body back under control. What the actual fuck! Was he gay? This was unchartered territory for him. He tried to think logically and pictured other males he knew naked, as weird as that was for him. Glenn, T-Dog, Shane… Thankfully his cock had deflated quickly with his mental reparations and he put it down to a complete anomaly. A one off that would not happen again. Ever. Except that once in a while, in certain situations when Rick removed his shirt while farming, or when he bent over in a certain way, or when he gave someone that eye-fuck glare of his, or when he smiled, Daryl would feel himself begin to stir. He cured himself of this habit usually by stabbing walkers in the head or picturing other people which would quickly deflate the issue. He learned to avert his eyes quickly and distract himself with something else and before long that became second nature and he didn’t have to wonder about his sexuality anymore. 

Except that now this doctor wanted a semen sample from him and the only thing that had ever got him hard was Rick. Fuck. If the alternative was a needle in the nuts or a doctor’s finger up his ass, well then he’d have to just suck it up.

The doctor left once he’d taken all that he could from Daryl for now. He left sample cups and told Daryl to eat the food that had been provided first. Once the samples were ready, he just had to knock on the door and hand them to the soldier stationed outside his room. Great. He hoped he could forget that someone was in ear shot when he did what he had to do. The thought made his cock feel like shrivelling up inside him in mortification.

Daryl ate and dealt with the other samples easily enough and sighed as he sat rigidly on the bed staring at the last sample cup. For fuck’s sake. He just needed to man up and do this. He grabbed the first magazine off the small stack the doctor had provided and began to flick through it. He stared at the bare women trying to will his body into cooperation but page after page of bare full breasts and pussy did absolutely nothing for his cock. 

Daryl threw it down with a growl and glanced at the magazines. There was a male on the front of one of the covers. He sighed and picked it up, beginning to leaf through it. Page after page of bare chests, asses and cocks and nothing. What the fuck was wrong with him. Despite pushing aside the disconcerting thought at the back of his mind that all the models were likely dead by now, none of it affected him physically. He frowned as he stared at one guy who had curly hair similar to Rick’s. It wasn’t right though – too poofy, too short, too dark. Rick’s hair had a little salt and pepper effect in it now. It curled against his nape as it grew longer and sometimes flopped over his shockingly blue eyes. Daryl couldn’t help but picture Rick’s blue eye-fuck gaze and felt a twitch under his gown. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

Now. In the middle of the goddamn fucking apocalypse. In the middle of a potential enemy’s camp while on a mission to save his best friend. Now he had to have a fucking sexual identity crisis. He wasn’t straight. He wasn’t gay. He was just all about Rick. Was it because of the level of trust he had in the other man? Or was it just because Rick was the only person he’d ever found physically attractive. He pictured that day at the lake, Rick’s broad shoulders and back, his ass and the shadowy place between his cheeks and Daryl’s cock began to fill rapidly. Fuck, okay. He felt guilty as hell doing this but it was a one off. He wouldn’t do it again after this. 

Daryl raised the front of his gown and took hold of his hardened cock, giving it a tentative stroke. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation and gripped more firmly as he stroked again. It was a little dry so he licked his palm before he gripped himself again. He bit his lip as he pictured Rick as he turned to face him in that lake. His long hard cock glistening with water. It made him thirsty. He wanted it in his mouth. In his mind Rick gave him that look. The one where he could either kill you or fuck you and asked Daryl in his raspy drawl to suck him down good. Daryl groaned, pumping his cock faster as he pictured going on his knees for Rick. He licked at the head of Rick’s hard cock, tasting his flavour. Daryl squeezed some pre-cum out of his own cock and tasted it. He licked his lips and sank his mouth down onto Rick’s cock, loving his moan and how he’d grip Daryl gently by the hair. 

“Daryl, suck me” groaned Rick “touch me!” He then whimpered as Daryl slid a lubed finger between his ass cheeks, grazing his puckered entrance. Daryl teased his rim before carefully pushing his finger deep inside Rick. “Fuuuuck Daryl!” he moaned. Daryl had Rick laying on the ground now, his leg over Daryl’s shoulder as he thrust one and then two fingers inside Rick’s tight entrance as he licked and sucked over the other man’s body. In reality Daryl was panting as he stroked his cock faster now. He’d never felt this on edge in his entire life. He’d never allowed himself to feel this way before and God! What he’d been missing out on!

His eyes rolled as he pictured Rick panting below him, crying out as Daryl’s mouth sank down onto his cock again, his voice raspy as he called Daryl’s name. Rick was writhing below him and Daryl was beyond desperate as Rick moaned “Daryl, please! Please fuck me!” Daryl groaned aloud and barely grabbed the sample cup before he was cumming hard into it.

“Fuck! Rick!” he moaned breathily as he spent himself before he slumped onto his back on the bed gasping. Dear God that was something else. How could he do that to his friend? But how could he not feel that again? How could he look Rick in the eye when he found him? Daryl groaned. He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay, so that bit of smut got away from me! Ha ha! I swear the story will move on next chapter. Poor Daryl. I make him do such naughty things! :D And by the way, lube can magically appear during a character's fantasy time. That's what fantasy is - no awkward pauses to relocate or lube stuff up lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Daryl had pulled himself together, he washed himself and put the lids on the sample cups. He knocked on the door and blushed, keeping his eyes averted as he passed over the cups to the guard posted outside as he opened the door. He lay down on the bed, his heart still beating a little faster than normal but with a delicious languid feeling to his body. He ran a hand over his chest as he sighed. He was locked up tight here. He might as well sleep while he had the chance. Who knew what tomorrow would bring?

He woke suddenly in the morning as Dr Wood burst in to his room excitedly. “Morning Dixon” he said cheerfully. “Good news. Your bloods were good, so you’re being moved to the next stage area. I’m going to need to run some more tests”.

Daryl nodded “Right. How’s Dog?” he asked.

The doctor grinned “He’s just fine. All clear and the vet is looking after him”.

Daryl followed the doctor out of the door and down a long corridor, followed by two armed soldiers. Daryl wondered if there were people like him behind each closed door and who else they might be testing.

They arrived in what appeared to be the doctor’s office. There was a large chair with straps attached to it to hold people down and a variety of scientific equipment around the room, most of which Daryl couldn’t guess the use for.

“Sit in the chair please” asked the doctor.

Daryl frowned at the straps. “Wha’s happenin’?” he asked warily. 

Dr Wood turned to see Daryl eyeing up the straps. “Right, sorry. Good news, you’re a type B according to our DNA tests, only the second one we’ve found. Our other B has part of the genetic code we’re trying to decipher and we’re hoping you can fill in the blanks. It does require some more tests. The straps are just so you don’t move and hurt yourself”.

“What sort of tests?” asked Daryl.

The doctor sighed “I won’t lie, Dixon, it’s not pleasant. I need a tiny sample of a vein and a sliver of muscle from you. It’s not life threatening, but it will hurt a bit. You will heal as you would any small cut, but if you move, I could injure you badly”.

“And if I don’t want to be strapped down?” Daryl asked.

Dr Wood frowned. “The price of admission is you allowing us to do these tests Daryl” he said gently. “You’ll be exiled at best if you don’t cooperate”.

Daryl sighed “Right. I just ain’t good with being tied up. Ain’t got no good memories that come from being tied up”.

“I swear, it’s only so you keep still during the procedure”.

Daryl grunted “Yeah you would say that wouldn’t you?” he grumbled “But I ain’t refusin’” he said and looked to the soldiers reassuringly who had come to attention at his questions.

Daryl sat in the chair and allowed himself to be strapped in tightly. “So what’s a type B mean? Is there a type A too?” he asked.

The doctor nodded as he readied his instruments “It’s your base genetic makeup. The theory is that way back in the times of Neanderthal cavemen, different tribes had slightly different DNA depending on where their tribe originated and the purity of the bloodline. The world population was much smaller when our countries were still one continent called Pangaea, but there would be occasional travelling tribesmen spreading their DNA around. Most of us Americans hail from type C’s and D’s, which we have plenty to test from. Type A or B people are rarer as their tribes were smaller and more isolated. There are physical genetic markers that signal which type you might come from such as the eye colour, nose shape, forehead depth, height etc, but there’s also behavioural markers that can signify which group you come from”. 

He glanced up at Daryl as he picked up a scalpel “You have the clear ability to lead but also have the sense to know when to stand down. Bravery with deep pre-thought to a given action is another marker. Type A’s are also leaders but tend to be more spontaneous and perhaps a bit reckless. What we are searching for is a specific genetic code from type B’s that is very rare, especially since we’ve lost approximately 95% of the population to search from. There’s been interesting developments in that group in relation to the infection that we need to investigate fully”.

Dr Wood rolled his chair next to Daryl “If you have this genetic code, which will take a few days to determine, it will set us down a whole new path of possibilities in a cure”.

“A cure? You mean the walkers…?” asked Daryl alarmed, suddenly picturing the hundreds of walkers he must have killed by now not being cured.

“No, not for them. They are dead I’m afraid and nothing will restart the heart and brain once the infection has consumed them. It’s more that we could be able to create a vaccine of sorts so that people don’t turn from a bite or when they die”.

Daryl nodded “The walkers are decaying. At some point they gotta rot so bad they can’t get up. An’ if there’s no more people turnin’ into walkers…”

Dr Wood nodded “That’s right, then we can start remaking the world again”.

“But changin’ someone’s genetic makeup. How will that work?” asked Daryl. “Ain’t we sorta stuck like we are?”

“We just don’t know. The hope is a vaccine for everyone. The likelihood is a vaccine pre-birth in the womb as a child’s genetics are forming”.

“So, we’re talkin’ long term, not a quick fix?”

“That’s right. It’s taken a lot of years to fuck the planet up. It’s going to take a few to set it straight again”.

“There’s no guarantees right? This could be a waste of time?”

“Could be” agree the doctor “But it’s better than sitting around doing nothing right?”

“Guess so” agreed Daryl.

An hour later, the doctor had finished carving into Daryl. Concern for adding more chemicals to a potential cure meant that they offered no anaesthetic and so when Dr Wood said it would hurt – it really fucking hurt.

Daryl grunted and growled through the procedures and barely managed to keep himself from crying out. He was sweating and pissed off by the time the doctor had finished.

“I know your mood is probably not the best right now, Daryl, but we need to interview you about your family and medical history”.

Daryl scowled “That ain’t gonna put me in any better mood neither”.

The doctor nodded “I saw the scars, I know this is going to be tough on you. Maybe we should take a break? Get something to eat and maybe visit Dog first?”

Daryl nodded, anything to put off what was going to be an extremely uncomfortable conversation, and he would like to see Dog.

The doctor released him from his straps, binding his wounds.

“Is there others bein’ tested?” asked Daryl. “People like me?”

“As I said, we’ve had lots of type C’s and D’s. Enough that we’ve managed to rule them out in what we’re trying to achieve”.

“An’ what happens to ‘em if they ain’t useful to ya?” asked Daryl in a somewhat surly tone.

The doctor looked askance at him “They go into the general populace of course!” he said. “What did you think we executed them or something?”

Daryl shrugged “I don’t know nothin’ about ya. I met too many assholes doin’ awful things to others th’ last coupla years. Don’t nothin’ surprise me no more”.

Dr Wood grimaced “We aren’t about that here. I get that you’ve encountered awful people, but we are civilised here. Trying to get the world back on it’s feet. That’s not going to happen by killing or torturing people. You’re here of your own free will aren’t you?”

Daryl nodded “Yeah, but that Joel said some people had no say in comin’ here. That some people were jus’ taken away by helicopter and not allowed to leave”.

The doctor shook his head “People have been through lots of trauma the last few years Daryl. Mental health issues are rife. There have been some people heli-lifted into New York yes, but I can assure you, the only people who didn’t have a say were those who were injured. Once they were fit and well, they were offered a chance to return to their groups but most decide to stay”.

“An’ what about A’s and B’s?”

“We have about 15 A’s now and you’re our second B. They were told the same as you. Once you come in for testing, you stay ‘til it’s finished. This is too important, and A’s and B’s are too rare to not finish their testing”.

“What about their families or their groups? Do they know where they are?”

“Most of our test subjects have brought their groups in to New York too. They went through testing and were allowed to stay in the general populace. Everyone works on the island to sustain us all, so the more people we have, the better we run”.

“Most of ‘em?”

Dr Wood nodded “A couple of them don’t trust us and haven’t told us where their groups are”. He shrugged “Nothing we say or do has changed their minds and I can understand why they are trying to protect their people, but it’s not necessary”.

Daryl sighed “Can I meet the others?” he asked.

“You can be moved to the test subject wing today now we know you’re clear of any active infection and aren’t likely to die any time soon. It’s in a dorm so you’ll have your own room but will share common areas with the others. Some are more personable than others. You’ll be monitored obviously to keep you safe. We wouldn’t want to lose anyone valuable to in-fighting or accidents”.

Daryl snorted thinking of Rick. It would be totally Rick to refuse to reveal where the family were and he’d been known to be rather irascible with people he didn’t trust too. Assuming Rick was here. Assuming he’d survived his injuries. Assuming the doctor was refusing to let Rick go until he’d finished testing, no doubt Rick would be less than “personable” for sure.

“And we’ll stay locked up?” he asked.

“Yes. The island is heavily policed to keep everyone safe. Early deaths from old age complications, heart attacks, suicide etc wiped out a large chunk of our population in the early days. We learned to keep important members of the society safe we needed tougher protocols, but accidents do happen”.

Daryl nodded. Again, he could understand why they made these arrangements, but it was a tough pill to swallow for someone who hated being locked up. “I ain’t ever been indoors more than a day in my life. Grew up in the back woods of Georgia, huntin’ and fishin’. How am I gonna get some air?”

Dr Wood shrugged “I get it, it’s hard being locked up 24 / 7. There’s a courtyard garden in the dorms, but I’ll be honest, I’m not sure how we’ll get you out in the woods safely for a while”.

Daryl grunted, frowning, but nodded. “Appreciate ya honesty”.

Dr Wood clapped Daryl on the back and Daryl tried not to flinch, not too successfully.

“Sorry” the doctor apologised. “Come on, let’s go see Dog and then get something to eat before you go to the interviews”.

“You ain’t doin’ it?” asked Daryl. Great, he was expected to tell his whole horror of a life story to a complete stranger.

“No, that’s done by a psychologist, not me”.

Daryl frowned again but nodded. He had to play along in order to find out if Rick was here. If he was one of the other test subjects, hopefully he’d see him later at these dorms. There was no point fighting the system and to be honest, the system – as confining as it felt – all seemed sensible. Finding a cure was damn important and if these people were being honest about everything, then he wanted to help. But he had to find Rick first.

He followed the doctor along a maze of corridors to exit the building – with their resident armed soldiers in tow - and walked two buildings along. This building had clearly housed a veterinary practice in the old world and it appeared they kept it as it’s original purpose now. 

“Morning Jeannie” said Dr Wood, “Just bringing Daryl here in to see his dog. The Shepherd cross they brought in yesterday?”

“Of course Daniel” replied Jeannie somewhat flirtatiously before eyeing up Daryl making him feel horribly naked under his hospital gown. “Go on back”.

Daryl ignored her as he passed with the doctor. He couldn’t stand flirty women. He followed the doctor to a door signed as the Boarding Kennels and pushed through.

They approached a figure in a white coat.

“Visitor for Dog” said Dr Wood cheerfully.

The vet turned and gasped as she noticed his companion.

“Daryl?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! Who's this do you think? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The woman threw herself at Daryl and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“Daryl, oh my God! What are you doing here?” she sobbed.

“Jesus, Maggie?” gasped Daryl, hugging her back. “I thought you went to Georgie’s camp?”

Maggie pulled back a little to smile and wipe her eyes “This is Georgie’s camp” she said.

Daryl frowned and pulled Maggie in for another hug, shocking the woman knowing Daryl’s dislike of human contact.

“Is Rick here?” he whispered urgently into her ear so the doctor couldn’t hear.

Maggie stiffened and shook her head slightly. Doctor Wood could see her face so she couldn’t answer verbally. She pulled back, squeezing his hand and looked sad.

What the fuck? Daryl thought. He’s not even here? Had he locked himself up here indefinitely for no reason? Why did Maggie look upset? Fuck, did he die from his injuries when he got here? Daryl could feel his heart racing and a numbness begin to take over his face and hands as he realised that maybe he really couldn’t get Rick back.

“How long have you been here Daryl?” Maggie asked quickly, concern at his pallor written all over her face. “I don’t normally meet the test subjects – or many people at all really outside of the animals and the farms”.

Daryl looked at her, was she saying… “You don’t know a lot o’ people here?” he asked raspily.

“No, I don’t” said Maggie, squeezing Daryl’s arm again.

“You two know each other?” asked the doctor.

“Daryl was part of my group before I came here” answered Maggie.

“You’re from Hilltop?” Dr Wood asked Daryl.

Daryl nodded “Yeah, but I ain’t lived there in a long time now” he answered.

“We travelled there from Atlanta together” Maggie clarified. “It’s okay Daryl. I came here with Georgie, she knows all about Hilltop and the other communities”.

“Who is Georgie here?” he asked.

“She’s the Governor of the Commonwealth. Not that kind of Governor!” she stressed quickly as Daryl looked horrified for a moment. She smiled softly at Daryl “I’ve been petitioning for her to change her title to save me those memories”.

“I can see you two have some catching up to do. Daryl, do you want to take some time with Maggie and Dog? Your escorts can bring you to eat in half an hour or so?” asked the doctor.

“That’s okay?” asked Daryl, bewildered that he’d just be allowed to talk with Maggie, that they weren’t going to be kept separated.

“Of course!” smiled the doctor. “See you shortly” he said and left.

Daryl noted that his soldier “escorts” weren’t leaving, but they remained at the entrance of the long room so if they talked quietly, they wouldn’t be overheard. He turned to Maggie.

“Rick’s not here?” he asked.

“Oh Daryl” sighed Maggie. “He’s gone, you know that. His wounds looked life threatening, we don’t know if he was bit and then the explosion and a raging river?” She placed a hand on Daryl’s cheek gently “He’s dead Daryl, you have to accept that. Is that why you came here? You’re randomly searching the country for a dead man?” she asked softly.

“He ain’t dead!” snapped Daryl. 

“Why do you keep saying that?” asked Maggie, emotion in her voice. “I miss him too, he was family, but we saw him go Daryl”.

“I think he made it” Daryl said stubbornly. “I found those tracks upriver that looked like someone had been carried off. Jadis disappeared at the same time, right after tellin’ Gabriel he was a “B”. They do testin’ here lookin’ for A and B people. That ain’t a coincidence Maggie”.

Maggie sighed “I wish I could believe it Daryl, but he looked barely alive before the bridge blew up”.

“I never found ‘im Mags. I shoulda found ‘im”.

“I haven’t seen him or heard about any Rick here” sighed Maggie. “I haven’t seen or heard about a Jadis either”.

“Y’ said you ain’t met many people though”

Maggie nodded “That’s true. But it’s not that big of a community. Rumours travel. Names get thrown around”.

“What if he’s a test subject? Ya know all their names?” Daryl asked.

Maggie shook her head “No, I don’t. I haven’t tried to find them out either”.

Daryl nodded, letting it drop for now. He was satisfied that Maggie could have been here without knowing Rick or Jadis were here. Didn’t mean they weren’t. He walked to Dog’s cage and let him out, enjoying the overgrown pup’s enthusiastic greeting.

“What is this place, Maggie? Are we safe? Are you and Hershel doin’ okay?”

Maggie gestured to a couple of chairs and the pair sat, Daryl continuing to pet Dog.

“It is safe Daryl. Hershel’s doin’ great. He’s in day-care right now believe it or not” she smirked. “I think this place is exactly what they say it is. It’s military and government tryin’ to start over with what resources they can find or make. I guess you ain’t seen much of the island so far. Central park is farmland which I help manage. We got solar panels and wind turbines generating our power. I don’t know how many people live here overall, but there are hundreds of soldiers plus their families and others who have joined as they’ve grown, like myself and Hershel. Everyone learns a trade and works together”.

“Why didn’t ya tell us about this place? If it’s as safe as you say, why didn’t ya ask us to come join ya?”

Maggie hesitated “I was suspicious for a good long while here. We met too many people who seemed nice at first an’ then we found out about the dark side of them. I had to make sure before I put anyone else in danger. An’ I guess… I guess I w’s angry too. Negan bein’ alive after what he did… I just can’t…”

Daryl nodded “I know. I get it” he reassured her. “So are you sure it’s safe now? Coz from what I heard they ain’t too picky about just pickin’ up whoever the hell they want ta and not lettin’ ‘em go again”.

“Where’d you hear that?”

“Gabriel and rumours Morgan heard too”.

Maggie shook her head “I ain’t heard nothin’ like that Daryl. I swear”.

Daryl sighed and nodded. He hadn’t met this Joel himself and Morgan had said he was delirious. Not exactly a reliable source of information. He was more likely to trust Maggie’s instincts. Despite being hot-headed at times and still clearly grieving Glenn, Maggie had turned into a leader. She was smart, able to read people and diplomatic. That’s what this Georgie had clearly seen in her. With the issue of Negan’s imprisonment over execution a rift had formed between Maggie and the rest of the family. It wasn’t surprising Maggie had needed to break with the family and go to learn from Georgie.

“I though ya came to learn from Georgie’s camp an’ were gonna bring back plans to Hilltop. Looks like ya settled here though?”

Maggie shrugged with a sigh. “You can’t see how safe this place feels from the inside. I’ve been given this job and a leadership role in the farms and I’m torn. Home was never about the place, always the people since the world turned. I lost all my blood family and our family is scattered. I was leadin’ Hilltop but leadin’ isn’t always safe, for me or for Hershel. I’ve been trying to figure out where we should be. If I brought everyone in, I’d have nowhere to go back to. Do you understand?”

Daryl nodded “I get it. Ya have ta think of Hershel first. Don’t take too long decidin’ though. Ya family is fallin’ apart back there without Rick or you. Y’ either gotta go back or bring ‘em here soon”.

Maggie sighed again and leaned against Daryl’s shoulder, seeking comfort from the man she’d always seen as her brother. “I know. Thank you for not bein’ mad”.

“Ya been through a lot, an’ y’ a good Mom” Daryl said gruffly. “Jus’ don’t forget y’ got other people who care ‘bout ya”.

“I won’t”

Daryl sighed as one of his soldier escorts cleared his throat at the end of the room. “I should prob’ly go. Gotta have an interview an’ shit before I meet the rest of the test subjects. Ain’t gonna see if Rick’s there sittin’ around here”.

Maggie squeezed Daryl’s hand “Please don’t pin all your hopes on it, Daryl. I know what he meant to you. He might’ve been with Michonne but you two were closer than anyone I ever saw. You read each other better than me an’ Glenn even”.

Daryl flushed slightly and Maggie noticed.

“You finally realised then?” she asked.

“What?” asked Daryl gruffly.

“That you loved him”.

Daryl avoided her gaze but didn’t comment which was as good as an admission for him. The old Daryl would have violently refuted her claim and shouted that Rick was his brother, but he found that he just couldn’t. He may have been denying his sexual feelings for Rick for years, but he’d known he’d loved the man. He’d thought it was brotherly love, but with his new found sexual revelation it followed naturally that his love for Rick clearly wasn’t just brotherly.

Maggie squeezed his hand again “I’m sorry” she said softly.

“Fer what?”

“That you two didn’t get together. He felt the same way about you, you know?”

Daryl shook his head with a huff “He was with Michonne. He loved Michonne. He ain’t gay”.

“He and Michonne weren’t in love like that. They were best friends who took comfort in each other, but it was you he loved. He cracked whenever you were in danger like he did after Lori died. He never reacted like that for anyone else, even way back at the farm. The way he screamed when Andrea shot you? That man was destroyed at the thought of losin’ you even then”.

“He was still with Lori then” Daryl refuted. “He jus’ cares about me like everyone else”.

Maggie huffed “You an’ I both know he and Lori were over before the turn. He tried to keep his family together for Carl but after Shane there was no goin’ back for them. No, he was always more protective of you than anyone outside of his kids”.

Daryl shrugged “He ain’t never said anythin’”.

Maggie chuckled “And why would he? Why would he think you’d react any way but badly if he tried to kiss you?”

Daryl flushed again at the thought of Rick kissing him. She couldn’t be right. He and Michonne were a matched pair and she was grieving for Rick so hard. He gave Dog a final pet and stood, allowing Maggie’s hug. He was nearing his limit for personal talk and he still had to do this damn interview.

“I’ll see if I can arrange another visit yeah?” asked Maggie. “I missed you, Daryl”.

Daryl nodded “You too. Ain’t been the same without ya back home” he said gruffly. “Would be good ta see Hershel too”.

Maggie smiled “He’s gettin’ big. He loves stories about his brave Uncle Daryl”.

Daryl snorted “I’m a damn fairy tale now?”

Maggie chuckled “Yep. Regular super hero you are”.

Daryl smirked in disbelief sure she was razzing him. “I’ll see ya soon” he said with a nod and left the room with the soldiers.

The soldiers guided Daryl two blocks across to what was apparently an old college dorm and where the contained test subjects were to live. They went through various security checks on the way in and climbed to the second floor. They entered a common room with sofas and televisions first and there were a handful of people hanging around.

“New meat?” called a curly haired woman from one of the soldiers.

Daryl shrugged.

“Strong silent type huh?” she smirked. She stood to move closer to Daryl. “We don’t bite, promise” she said. “I’m Sarah. Type A apparently”.

“Daryl, B”.

“Ohh a B! I was beginning to wonder if the B’s were nearly extinct”.

“Guess not” shrugged Daryl.

Sarah smiled “You hungry? Maybe you should eat and get off the endangered list?” she teased.

Daryl nodded. She seemed nice enough. He appreciated her sarcastic humour anyway.

“Come on” she gestured “I’ll show you the kitchen. Where are you from originally?” she asked.

“Georgia” Daryl replied.

“Ah, country boy I’m guessing?” she asked. “I’m from upstate California originally, so apparently that makes me a surfer girl. Not that I’ve even been on a surf board in my life!” she joked.

“Well I ain’t a city boy” shrugged Daryl. He knew he was a stereotypical red neck. No point trying to be someone he wasn’t.

“Cool” nodded Sarah, leading him in to the kitchen. “These are your hunting grounds then. We Testers share this kitchen and the food. General rule is be fair. If you drink more than your fair share of coffee, the whole group is likely to kill you. We get meat delivered twice a week. Fresh veg from the farms three times a week and fresh eggs are daily. We’ve got a good stock of laying hens apparently. Canned stuff and spices are holding out for now, but we all know they aren’t going to last forever so take it easy on them. We mostly fend for ourselves at meal times, but occasionally someone will make a big pot of soup or something to share”.

“Ya been here long?” asked Daryl.

“Two weeks” nodded Sarah. “My boyfriend Mike is on the island though and working as a soldier now, so I get regular visits. It’s not so bad. You got anyone here?”

“My sister, Maggie” nodded Daryl. 

Sarah shook her head and shrugged “Don’t know Maggie, sorry” she said. “I don’t even know all the Testers”.

Daryl nodded. Shit, he thought. This was not looking promising. Maybe he should just outright ask someone in charge? Maggie thought this place was on the level, but he was still nervous to do it. If Rick was here, he must be keeping quiet about the family for a reason. 

Sarah offered to make Daryl some eggs which he accepted with a nod and ate with gusto. It had been a long time since he’d had anything other than meat he’d hunted or edible vegetation to eat. He didn’t see any other test subjects while he was there, and Sarah explained that most tended to keep to themselves or may be in further testing with a variety of doctors. 

Soon another soldier came to collect Daryl for his interview and let him to the fourth floor of the dorm building. He was seated at a table in a small room and a older female doctor soon entered.

“Good afternoon Mr Dixon. My name is Cordelia Howard. Do you prefer Mr Dixon, or Daryl”.

“Daryl’s fine”

The doctor nodded with a small smile “Nice to meet you Daryl. You can call me Cordelia if you wish?”

Daryl nodded.

“We’re going to go over your medical history and family history first if that’s okay?”

“I ain’t got much ta say ‘bout my family” Daryl said. “My Ma died when I was jus’ a kid and never knew her family. Pa had a brother, Jessie, but I never knew nothin’ ‘bout their family, ‘xept that my Grandpa was an asshole and born in the shack we used for huntin’”.

Cordelia nodded “So he was born in Georgia too. No other grandparents you knew about?”

Daryl shook his head “Nah. Pa weren’t much of a conversationalist”.

“No siblings?”

“Jus’ my brother, Merle. He died after the world went ta shit”.

“Was he bitten?”

“Shot”.

“Did he turn?” 

Daryl frowned “Course he did. Don’t everyone?”

“As far as we know” nodded Cordelia “unless he died from a penetrating brain injury. But we have to check. If he was a type B the same as you seeing as he was your blood relative, you are so rare now that we need to know if your bloodline is as affected by the infection as the other genetic types”.

Daryl nodded in understanding but didn’t elaborate further on Merle’s death.

“Has your father passed?”

“He was killed ‘fore all this. Stabbed”.

“Sorry to hear that”.

Daryl grunted and shrugged. Will Dixon wasn’t a loss to the world and it certainly wasn’t to him either. More like a relief.

“And your Uncle?”

“Motorbike accident, more ‘n twenty years ago”.

“So, there’s no other blood relatives alive or dead that you know of?”

“Nah. I got family, but they ain’t got Dixon blood”.

The doctor nodded “Can you tell me about any illnesses you’ve had over the years? Usual childhood ones, colds and flu etc? Were you ever vaccinated?”

Daryl shrugged “Don’t think I got any shots except for a tetanus shot when I was ten after a hunting accident”.

“What happened?” 

Daryl avoided the doctor’s eyes “Got cut with a dirty knife”.

Cordelia watched Daryl steadily for a moment, seeming to understand what he was non-verbally saying. Eventually she nodded. “How often have you gotten ill over your life span. Did you have the usual childhood illnesses such as chickenpox?”

Daryl shrugged again “Don’t know about that. Not that I remember. I ain’t one to catch stuff really. Had a cold or two, but nothin’ more ‘n that”.

“You’ve never had flu? A sore throat? Chest infection? Upset stomachs?”

“Nah. Not that I remember. Got a tough gut and Merle always tol’ me ta walk it off if I weren’t feeling right”.

“When you weren’t feeling right?”

“After an injury”.

Cordelia nodded again making a note “That’s quite unusual, you must have a very strong immune system. Have you had many injuries?”

Daryl nodded.

“Could you list them?”

Daryl scoffed quietly “Got all day?”

“You’ve been injured a lot?” the doctor asked.

“Pa weren’t exactly a good Dad”.

“Ah. I’m sorry. I know you probably don’t want to talk about this, so let’s make it easier. I’ll mention an injury and if you’ve had it, you just nod, okay?”

“Why you gotta know this shit anyway?” Daryl asked gruffly.

“We need to understand the way your body reacts to illnesses and injury. As you have admitted you rarely get ill from viruses and so on, I need to check your healing rates”.

Daryl nodded.

Cordelia then listed potential injuries that could happen to a body, keeping in mind Daryl’s allusion to an abusive childhood, growing more tense at every terse nod Daryl gave her indicating he’d had those injuries. Throughout the course of his life Daryl had had broken bones, cuts, welts, burns, sprains and several head injuries. He’d fallen from his motorbike many times and been stabbed, impaled and even shot - twice.

“Did you ever get an infection from any of your injuries?”

Daryl shook his head. Come to think of it, he’d been damn lucky in that respect. Growing up he wasn’t exactly taken to a doctor regularly. When his Pa whipped or beat him, he had to heal himself not see a doctor. When he’d impaled himself on his bolt and fell in that slow-moving river polluted with walkers and dragged himself back up the ravine only to then be shot – he didn’t get an infection. When Dwight had shot him and he’d been locked in that cell with only a bandage and dog food sandwiches to keep him alive, he’d healed and not gotten infected then either. Before Hershel he’d seen a doctor maybe three or four times in his entire life. This doctor was clearly excited by the news that he’d never really been ill. 

Daryl was completely drained by the time he was taken back to the dorm in the early evening. There was another Tester, as Sarah had called them, a man this time, sitting in the common room watching a movie when he walked in. The guy nodded at him but looked back to his movie. Good. He didn’t think he could utter another word if he tried today.

The soldier that had seen him back to the dorm spoke up then. “You can take any of the dorm rooms down the corridor to the left” he said. “Your clothes should be back tomorrow”.

Daryl nodded and began to move in that direction.

“Oh Dixon!” called the soldier “You should write your name on the door name plate so everyone knows the room is taken”.

Daryl’s eyes widened. The Testers names were all on their doors? Jesus Christ he could know in seconds if Rick were here! He nodded to the soldier and walked quickly to the corridor he’d indicated, his excitement growing as he moved as fast as he could without actually running. He began to walk past doors with names on them as the soldier had said. Calvin. Annie. John. Andrew. Mary. Joan. Seamus. Sal. Michelle. Emily. Rick. 

RICK!

Daryl felt his heart hammering and took a quick look either way down the corridor to see it was clear before knocking on the door. There was no response so he knocked harder.

“Rick?” he rasped. He tested the door knob but the door was locked. 

“Rick? It’s Daryl” he called, knocking again.

He heard a sudden flurry of motion from behind the door before he heard the lock disengage and the door was flung open. And there stood Rick. His Rick. A look of complete shock and awe on his face. His hair and beard were a little greyer and unkempt and he looked exhausted, but it was definitely his Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots and lots of back story and conversation and then AHHH IT'S RICK!! :D Bet you thought we'd never get there.


	5. Chapter 5

“D-Daryl?” Rick stuttered, his voice husky as if it hadn’t been used in some time.

Daryl nodded, taking a step into the room.

Sudden rage crossed Rick’s face and before he knew it, Rick had punched Daryl in the jaw hard enough to spin his head and knock him off balance. The next thing he knew Rick was tackling him to the floor.

“Why won’t you leave me alone? I tried! I couldn’t get out! Stop tormenting me! You’re not real! You’re not REAL!”

Daryl allowed himself to be pinned in his shock at Rick’s attack. As the other man’s harsh words registered, his heart sank. Rick had cracked again. He’d lost the plot like he had back at the prison. They were all aware that Rick hovered on the edge of losing it ever since his break down, but the family were usually enough to bring his focus back where it should be. Months without his family had obviously affected his friend badly. He wasn’t even as strong as Daryl remembered him being. Had he been eating? Hadn’t they been taking care of him here? He manoeuvred his hands and feet to get into a good position and managed to throw Rick off him and stood up. He closed the door quickly before approaching where Rick lay on the floor panting slowly.

“It’s me Rick, it is. I swear it” he said softly.

Rick’s eyes darted toward him and away again before clenching shut “You’re not here. You’re not here. You can’t be. You were upset with me. You wouldn’t come find me after what I did”.

“Rick, shut the fuck up” snapped Daryl. “Yeah I was pissed about Negan. I had a right ta be. But we put that shit to right between us in that fuckin’ walker pit we fell in ta. I ain’t never let ya down before and I ain’t startin’ now!”

He knelt next to Rick’s side, leaning over the too-lean body of his friend and gently gripped his chin to turn his head toward him. “Rick look at me” he said raspily. “It took me a while. I ain’t good at trackin’ helicopters ‘cross hundreds of miles but I am here”.

Rick’s eyes opened and he looked up at Daryl, taking in the other man’s appearance. He noted new stress lines on his familiar face and his hair was longer than he’d last seen him. The apparitions he’d seen of Daryl before looked exactly as Daryl had the last time he’d seen him. Covered in mud and everything. This Daryl wasn’t even properly dressed, let alone wearing his angel wing vest and carrying a crossbow. He wore hospital scrubs and his tattered boots. Rick’s eyes began to well up in realisation.

“Daryl?” he whispered.

“Yeah, it’s me man” sighed Daryl, sitting back on his heels.

The next thing he knew he had his arms full of Rick as the man threw himself at him and grasped him in a tight hug, burying his face in his neck.

“Fuck Daryl it’s you? How the fuck did you find me?” Rick whispered.

Daryl sighed and allowed himself a moment of relief and enjoyment holding Rick. He’d found him. After months of people telling him to give up, he’d actually found him. He fought back the emotion that welled in him and tried to make him sob in relief and cover the other man in kisses of delight. He cleared his throat. “Luck mostly” he replied. “Heard a rumour about this place and I saw a track that looked like someone had been carried off that river bank. Decided to try”.

Rick pulled back to see Daryl’s face still keeping a tight grip on his shoulders.

“How’s Judy? ‘Chonne? Everyone else?”

“They’re good. Everyone’s good” Daryl nodded. He decided to hold off telling Rick about RJ for the moment until Rick seemed less likely to lash out without thinking. God knows what the unstable man would do on hearing he had another son he knew nothing about.

“But shit Daryl that means they got you too! I been tryin’ to escape this place since I woke up”.

“Woke up?” asked Daryl.

Rick nodded and huffed with an eye roll. “Coma. Again” he stated. “I was hurt pretty bad. The doctors here had to keep me under sedation for a while but when they stopped it, I didn’t wake up. I’ve been awake maybe two months?”

“Shit! Rick you’ve been gone almost a year. No wonder you got skinny”.

Rick flushed a little and chuckled uncomfortably “Yeah that happens in a coma”.

“Ya look as skinny as ya did the first time I met ya”.

“Got any squirrels to throw at me?” joked Rick.

Daryl smirked “I should find some after that hit” he joked, rubbing his jaw. “Good thing you’re weak as a kitten right now”.

Rick glowered at him “Strong enough to get outta here now you’re here to help”.

“This place seems to be on the level to me”.

“They’re holdin’ me prisoner. I tried to escape but there are soldiers everywhere. Are we in New York?” he asked.

Daryl nodded.

“Yeah I thought so” continued Rick. “I ain’t never been to New York, but I got out as far as a bridge. Looked familiar, like I’d seen it on TV”.

“Rick, I don’t think these people are bad”

“I’m a prisoner” snapped Rick, getting off the floor and sitting on the bed “And now so are you apparently. I just wanted to get home to my family, but they kept me here”.

Daryl sighed “Do you even know why you are here? Have you asked the question?”

Rick shook his head “I ain’t said a word to them pricks. They come near me and I fight ‘em off”.

“If they meant you harm Rick, they would’ve just killed you. They would have just let you die right?”

“You’re on their side?” Rick asked looking at Daryl warily, as if he was beginning to think maybe this wasn’t his Daryl after all.

“I’m always on yer side, y’ know that, Rick. But I don’t think these are bad people”.

Rick frowned “Why? They stopped me from getting back to you. To my family, and you don’t think they’re bad?” Rick’s gaze slowly morphed into that distrustful eye-fuck he liked to give people just before he went feral on their asses.

Daryl scowled back and pointed at his face “Stop that. Right the fuck now and listen to me” he demanded. “I got a few things ta tell ya and then ya can make up ya mind. But don’t you be lookin’ at me like ya considerin’ rippin’ out ma throat. I been through hell ta find ya and ya clearly ain’t exactly thinkin’ straight right now, so ya gonna shut up and listen fer once”.

Rick’s fierce gaze lessened slightly and he nodded at Daryl for him to continue.

“I came up to a blockade at a bridge, alone but armed. The soldiers gave me orders which I followed and they weren’t rough with me. They told me the price to come on ta the island was blood and DNA testing and that I would be held until the tests were finished. They done their tests and the doctor tol’ me they are lookin’ for a cure”.

Rick scoffed at that “Like Eugene was lookin’ for a cure?”

Daryl huffed “Eugene was full of shit ‘cause he was a coward. He was tryin’ ta keep his ass alive. Why would these people lie about it?”

Rick shrugged “I don’t know! But I ain’t inclined to believe ‘em when they kept me from goin’ home”.

“I don’ know if they’s gonna find a cure, but the doc explained their tests to me an’ it makes sense. They don’t think it’s a bacteria or virus causin’ the dead to get up and start eatin’ people. They reckon we screwed up our genes the same way we was screwin’ up the planet, using chemicals in everythin’ and shit. They are lookin’ for rare genes that might help an’ you an’ I, we got them genes. They only found a few people who got them and we are gonna be kept til they done their tests. When it’s finished, we c’n go on ta the island proper and live”.

“Y’ wanna stay here?!” demanded Rick furiously. “What about our family?!”

“Shit Rick, I ain’t sayin’ I wanna stay here. I’m tellin’ ya that’s what they say we can do. They got protection, farms an’ shit and y’ can bring y’ people here if ya tell them where they are”.

“What the fuck? You want me to bring my kid into a prison?” hissed Rick, standing up and leaning over Daryl aggressively.

“No it ain’t like that Rick! Jus’ fuckin’ listen! I ain’t sayin’ this is what I will do, I’m tellin’ ya the options!”

Rick huffed, sitting back down on the bed and motioned for Daryl to continue.

“It’s a choice Rick. People come to the island for somewhere ta live. If ya wanna go home y’ can but only when they finish their tests. They ain’t been nasty ‘bout anythin’ an’ I ain’t seen any reason not ta believe ‘em”.

Rick shook his head “We saw too many assholes pretendin’ ta be nice out there. Assholes that blew up our home and tried ta eat us, an’ you jus’ wanna believe these assholes? Why? Make me understand Daryl!”

“Maggie’s here”.

Rick looked at Daryl sharply “What?!”

“This is Georgie’s place. Maggie came to the island with Georgie an’ she’s doin’ good. I saw her t’day. They took me ta see ma dog an’ Maggie was there, workin’ as the vet. She tol’ me these people are on the level Rick. She’s been here for months and even got Hershel in fuckin’ day care for shit’s sake”.

“Maggie’s here?” whispered Rick. “An’ she ain’t tried ta help me?”

“She didn’t know you were here Rick. She woulda come ta see ya if she did”.

Rick shook his head “She was angry with me. She prob’ly wouldn’t come”.

“She would, Rick. She’s pissed about the Negan shit, but she wouldn’t leave ya alone here. She’s still family”.

“Why’s she still here then?”

“I think she’s tryin’ ta figure her shit out. This place is safe for Hershel. She’s workin’ as a vet and helpin’ run the farms and goin’ home to her kid every night in a place that don’t remind her of Glenn. She’s still grievin’ man. She’s thinkin’ ‘bout bringin’ the family here but wanted ta make sure it was safe first. She says it is”.

“She ain’t been in contact since she left Hilltop?” 

“Ain’t like there’s any phones Rick. It ain’t that easy. ‘Sides, I reckon she needed ta just get away f’r a while. She lost her whole family and her husband and is now raisin’ that lil’ boy all by herself. Maybe she’s thinkin’ ‘bout startin’ over here”.

Rick nodded “Leadin’ Hilltop weren’t easy for her. And hangin’ them Saviours messed with her head I reckon”.

Daryl sighed and nodded. The pressures of leading a group in this world was enough to send Rick off the rails. Made sense Maggie would struggle too with all the shit she’d been through.

“She can come see us” he told Rick. “One of the other test subjects told me she gets visitation rights with her boyfriend who’s a soldier on the island”.

Rick shook his head with a sigh “I’ve been awake for two months and they haven’t told me any of this. Daryl are you sure? When we’re done with their tests they’ll let us go?”

Daryl nodded “As sure as I can be. Ya got a lock on the inside of ya door ain’t ya? They ain’t gotta let prisoners lock themselves in! An’ I bet you ain’t given them much chance ta talk to ya, have ya?”

Rick shrugged “I wasn’t inclined ta trust them after they used a taser on me”.

“They did what?!” asked Daryl alarmed.

“When I tried to escape. I knocked out a couple of soldiers as soon as I woke up in the hospital and got as far as that bridge. I weren’t exactly listenin’ to their orders”.

Daryl sighed he could see what happened. Rick had woken from his coma, freaked out and tried to escape. Probably weak as a kitten and likely waking up in a hospital reminded him of the first time he’d woken up in one at the start of all this. That would freak anyone out. 

“You’re lucky they didn’t kill you” he said. “They told me any aggressive behaviour is dealt with by execution. Prob’ly only didn’t because y’ a test subject for ‘em”.

Rick sighed “Findin’ a cure is important Daryl, but I gotta get home. I gotta see the family, see Judy and ‘Chonne”.

Daryl internally winced. Maggie was wrong, Rick was clearly in love with Michonne.

“I gotta tell ya somethin’ Rick” he said softly. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Rick.

“Y’ got a son, Rick. Michonne had ya baby while ya been here”

Rick nodded, not seeming too surprised “We thought she was pregnant before all this but wasn’t sure yet”. He smiled “We had a boy?” he asked.

Daryl smiled “Rick Junior. RJ” he replied, “I call him ‘Lil Badass”.

Rick grinned “Of course you do. Are they okay?”

Daryl’s smile dropped “It’s been tough on ‘Chonne” he said, “Doin’ this on her own, thinkin’ ya was dead”.

“She thinks I’m dead?”

“They all do, Rick”.

Rick smiled softly at Daryl “All but you” he said. “Y’ always there for me Daryl”.

Daryl ducked his head to hide the reddening of his cheeks. “Y’ do the same for me” he replied.

Rick’s hand rose and squeezed Daryl’s shoulder “You’re a good brother, Daryl” he said.

Daryl nodded, trying to hide his sadness. He would always be Rick’s brother, his friend. He needed to stop hoping for anything more from him and be grateful for what he had. “You too” he replied huskily around the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Got any ideas on how we can get home?” asked Rick.

Daryl shook his head “I think we gotta stay a while, Rick. If there’s a chance for a cure for y’ kids. Ain’t we gotta try?” he asked.

“I can’t leave ‘Chonne and the kids thinkin’ I’m dead, Daryl”.

“Could bring them here?”

Rick shook his head, “I don’t want them knowing where my kids are Daryl. If I’ve got this gene then they might have it too. I don’t want ‘em locking my kids up and testin’ them too”.

“They know about Alexandria, Rick. And Hilltop, The Kingdom and everyone. Georgie found us, remember?”

“She might’ve found us, but if they don’t know I got kids, then my kids ain’t gonna have to go through this”.

Daryl nodded “If that’s what y’ wanna do. Michonne’s gonna have an idea where we are though”.

“Why?”

“Saw Morgan on the road, told him where I was goin’ and for him to go tell Michonne”.

“Shit, hope she don’t get it in her head to come up and find us. Safer for her to stay in Alexandria than travellin’ all this way. Safer for Judy and RJ if she’s with them too”.

“Maybe we can ask them to get a message home, just sayin’ we’re both here and safe and will be home when we can get there?”

“Ya really think they would do that?” asked Rick curiously, “Go all that way just t’ pass on a message? Y’ got that much faith in them?” He knew Daryl didn’t trust easily, so for the man to even suggest that meant he was already feeling inclined to trust these people.

Daryl shrugged “Don’t know ‘less we ask”.

Rick frowned “I ain’t exactly been nice to people, Daryl. They prob’ly ain’t too inclined to help me with anythin’”.

Daryl smirked “Try talkin’ to them without threatenin’ their lives and y’ never know!”

Rick smirked back.

Daryl sighed and stood up “C’mon” he said. “Ya look like y’ starvin’. Let’s get somethin’ ta eat and I gotta get a room t’ sleep in too”.

Rick frowned at that and Daryl noticed. “What’s wrong?” 

“I know you think it’s safe, Daryl, but could ya sleep with me? I mean, in this room with me?” he corrected quickly, flushing slightly.

Daryl cocked his head for a moment assessing Rick’s countenance “If that’s what ya want brother. O’ course I’ll stay with ya. Feels safer when we’re together don’t it?”

Rick nodded “Yeah. I’m not so good at bein’ alone after all these years. I ain’t been sleeping too good”.

Daryl clapped Rick on the back “I got ya Rick” he reassured the other man. They’d spent years sleeping close to each other as a family. It must have been nerve wracking for Rick to wake up in a strange place and alone. It wasn’t really any wonder his sanity had wobbled again. These comas Rick had had worried Daryl though. He wondered if Rick had ever fully recovered from the first coma after he’d been shot. Carl had told Daryl about Rick’s unconsciousness after the fall of the prison and now a third time? He’d have to ask Doctor Wood about it.

Daryl was surprised as Rick suddenly pulled him into another tight hug but wrapped his arms around the other man anyway. Friendly pats on the shoulder or stomach were the norm for them, hugs were rare, but clearly Rick needed some comfort right now.

“I’m so glad you’re here Daryl. I can deal with anything when you’re here” Rick said softly.

Daryl bit his lip as emotion welled in him again. He knew Rick meant as family, as a friend, but it wasn’t easy having Rick’s body pressed all along him and to prevent his newly found sexual body’s reaction to it. Throw in Rick being clingy and emotional and Daryl just wanted to kiss and soothe his worries away. Daryl allowed himself an affectionate rub to the back of Rick’s neck.

“I got ya Rick” he said again softly. “Always do”.

He felt Rick take a shuddering breath against him and blow it out against his neck, his arms squeezing Daryl that bit tighter to him. Daryl bit his lip to hold back a moan at the sensation and felt a twitch in his trousers. He had to pull back now before Rick noticed him getting hard. He patted Rick on the back and cleared his throat pulling out of the other man’s arms.

“Come on, let’s go get somethin’ ta eat. I’m starved” he said huskily.

“Right” nodded Rick, avoiding Daryl’s gaze. “Let’s go”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe back together at last! What do you reckon Rick will decide to do? Stay and help find a cure? Go home to Michonne? Finally rip Daryl's hospital scrubs off and lick his... well, we'll have to wait and see won't we? Ha ha!


End file.
